meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 12
Title: Child Abuse is NOT Funny! Starring Roles: Kenny McCormick Butters Stotch And Pink Fong Featuring: Alex Pig And Dipper Pines *Kenny and Butters is walking, suddenly, Pink Fong appears out of a bush* Pink Fong: SURPRISE! >:D! Butters: Oh hamburgers, Kenny! It's a fox! Do not worry, i learned from cartoons HOW to tell it "No!" Pink Fong no swiping, *PF gets closer* Pink Fong no swiping, *PF is even more closer* Pink Fong no... *PF grabs him suddenly* GAH! NO! Kenny: (Butters! Put him down, you pink crap!) Pink Fong: Eh, what? Eh excuse me? Can ya speak English pls? HAHAHAH! *He spanks Butters* Butters: OW! NO! Stop it! Kenny: (Hey! *Tries to attack PF BUT Pink Fong pushes Kenny to the ground* OOF!) Pink Fong: Heh Heh! *Slaps Butters' face* Butters: Ow, Ow! NOOO! Kenny: (Holy Crap Dude! *Looks around, spots some two behind a bush uh a bush? Bushes so rare!* AHA!) *Kenny looks behind it, Alex and Dipper is there* Alex: So Dipper, what is this fan for? Dipper: Yeah Alex, this is a fan that travels back time, i got it from the professor we meet earlier! The Professor: Boys! Boys! Oh phew, there ya are! Warning: This is very risky! Alex: How? *Shrugs good way, shrugs good heh-hem? Still did good so still since so!* Kenny: (OUT OF MY WAY! *Throws a smoke bomb at them, all three of them cough*) Dipper: Hey where is the time travel fan? *Kenny got it* HEY! Kenny: *Lights a match at them and throws it* (So long, suckers!) All Three: NOOOO! *BOOM, they turns into skeletons and fells apart!* Kenny: (Butters? *Gasps* OMG! :O) Pink Fong: *Already killed Butters* Ya cry? Ya cry ya crybaby? Your turn yeah! >:D Heh Heh!! Kenny: (Oh no ya don't! >:/ HAA-IAAH! *Kenny kicks at PF's face, kicking his skull out of his body falls on the ground, Kenny stomps his skull so PF is dead for sure!*) *Kenny sighs and just decides to press the button, everything is back to normal* *Kenny and Butters walks again* Butters: Gee Kenny, what is it? Kenny: (Yeah ya know dude, you was killed?) Butters: WHAT!? Looks who is talking! *Points at Kenny* XD Hah Hah! Kenny: (No it is true, since...) Pink Fong: *Appears of course again from the bushes, this time WITH the fan!* Surprise, truckers! >:)! Kenny and Butters: (Aaaaah!) Aaaaah! Pink Fong: Looking for this? *Shows to Kenny, who slowly nods in fear as response to PF!* Good, i am gonna kill ya both hahahah! The Professor: Hey! You there, STOP! *They run to PF and the boys, Kenny looks screwed up for sure* Kenny: (*Probably breaks fourth wall, watches camera screen!* <:( Uh Oh! Gulp!) *Nuclear explosion is caused as they run fast at PF, when the explosion is over, Kenny IS the only one still alive* Kenny: (HUH!? :O What The!? *Butters, The Professor, Pink Fong, Alex and Dipper ALL Five died during the explosion for sure dude, during it, Kenny was protected during nonsense* *Breaks fourth wall one more time!* What The Heck!? *Shrugs*) Winner: Kenny McCormick! Kenny: (WOO HOO! Remember kids, don't be abused, ok?) The End! Category:Blog posts